History Rewritten
by ShinzonAurthurDentEiffel65nut
Summary: My second Nemesis fanfiction. Written to go along with my first. Kewords: Shinzon, Nemesis, Deanna romance. Picard/Crusher


Star Trek: Nemesis Title: History Rewritten, a New Beginning Author: Praetor Shinzon of Remus Rating: R Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama/Romance Summary: A product of my twisted mind, which is currently obsessed with the all-powerful Shinzon of Remus! (Bye the way, he's possessed me.) Some Shinzon/Deanna fluff, some Picard/Crusher fluff (nothing graphic), some angstyness from Shinzon. BTW: I own none of this...  
WARNING! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE AHEAD! Different scenes in the movie.  
  
Family is not who brought you into this world,  
But who helps you along the way.  
-Unknown  
  
Dedicated to my two closest friends; Dunderhead Grace-Dear  
and ********* because she doesn't like her name on the net.  
  
Also dedicated to Tom Hardy who is the epitome of great  
villains, right up there with Alan Rickman.  
  
*&^&*  
  
Captains Log Jean-Luc Picard  
  
I cannot describe to you the shock I felt when Shinzon revealed his identity to us. The Praetor who was my younger self watched me with great interest. I restrained myself from pinching my arm to make sure this wasn't a dream.... or a very very odd Nightmare.  
  
"Mon Dieu..." I said under my breath.  
  
My clone walked down the steps to me.  
  
"Come to dinner tomorrow, here, on Romulus." he said in my voice.  
  
I look back on that time and think of my anger twards him. I was supposed to be the only one of me in the universe! Now there was two of me!  
Then there was the dinner. I got to know him better, as he talked of his life on Remus, far from his home and with no human family; I felt a surge of paternal instinct. He seemed to accept this, but I left before I allowed myself to pursue it any further.  
  
That was why my heart hurt so as I looked into his dying eyes, those that reflected mine. Hurt and betrayal evident in his deep eyes. I closed my own so I wouldn't have to watch. I felt his head hit my chest as his life left his body.  
Then I saw Data, he slapped the device, which would take me back to the Enterprise onto my tunic. I looked up at him to protest, but I was already being sent back to my ship.  
  
I stood on the bridge and watched as the Scimitar exploded in space. Parts of the predator ship floating off in all directions. I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Data....?" Deanna asked me.  
  
I simply had to meet her eyes and she understood.  
  
My crew and I watched the destroyed ship. I turned away first and was met by a startling sight. Deanna Troi with blood on her hands.  
*&^&*  
  
"Shinzon!" Deanna Troi exclaimed just before fainting.  
  
*&^&*  
  
Shinzon woke up with a bright light in his eyes and an agonizing pain in his belly. He tried to sit up, but a warm female hand held him down.  
  
"Just relax Shinzon." came the owner of the hand's voice.  
  
It was then that the clone realized it was Deanna Troi who was caring for him. It was at the same time he also realized a few other things. Firstly, he wasn't dead. Secondly, Jean-Luc Picard was standing over him. And thirdly and most important, he was half naked.  
  
"I-" Shinzon started.  
  
"Shhh." Deanna said softly.  
  
She injected something into his neck and he felt himself falling into sweet oblivion.  
  
*&^&*  
As his clone's eyes lowered shut, Capt. Picard turned to Counselor Troi.  
  
"Will he live?" Picard asked, a little more worriedly than he would have liked to sound.  
  
Deanna nodded, she was equally as worried. She had seen potential in the young man. And she feared feelings for him had developed. "I'm worried Captain. What will the Federation say?" Deanna said, absently stroking the sleeping man's hand.  
  
"Who said anything about telling the Federation." Picard said firmly, drawing himself up to his full height.  
  
Deanna nodded.  
  
"He should be given the chance to know what it is to be human, Deanna. If he survives through the night. Well, we'll deal with it when we come to that bridge."  
  
The Counselor nodded again in agreement.  
  
"He'll need constant supervision." Troi said.  
  
"I will take the first watch." said Picard, determination in his voice. "Go, be with Will. He needs you."  
  
Deanna embraced her Captain and long-time friend before she departed to her quarters.  
*&^&*  
  
In Sick Bay, Captain Picard looked down at the form of his younger self. He looked peaceful, content to be completely oblivious to the Captains thoughts and worries.  
Jean-Luc took the chance to check Shinzon for any other wounds. What he found shocked him. Phaser scars criss-crossed the younger man's body.  
  
Shinzon twitched and yelped in his sleep. Picard covered him up and sat back down.  
  
*&^&*  
  
Counselor Troi stepped into the turbo-lift, the events of the past few days heavy on her mind.  
  
"Deck 10." she told the computer.  
  
She felt something behind her, whipping round she say the shadowy form of Shinzon's viceroy.  
  
"I am Vkruk. Please. Can you deliver a message to Shinzon for me?"  
  
There was desperation in the creature's voice. Deanna nodded.  
  
"Tell him. Tell him that I was proud to have known him. Tell him, he was the son I never had. I. I will miss him. And give him this." The creature faded away, leaving a small metallic object behind.  
  
Deanna picked it up and leaned against the side of the turbolift, completely exhausted. Tears stung at her eyes as she willed herself not to cry. The events of the past few days were not over. In fact, they were just starting.  
  
*&^&*  
  
Dr Beverly Crusher strode into sickbay to retrieve a syringe full of antibiotics for a sick crewmember. The scene that met her made her jaw drop and the syringe fall from her normally steady hand. Picard was sitting, fast asleep with his head on his arms, next to the sleeping form of the Reman Praetor.  
  
"What the Hell!?" Crusher exclaimed.  
  
The Captain woke up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
  
"Beverly? Oh good, it's you." He said.  
  
"Jean-Luc! Shinzon-"  
  
"Yes, I know. Somehow he got transported with me. I need you to administer some antibodies, I don't want his wound to get infected." Picard said steadily.  
  
Beverly could only stand there, pointing and gawking, mouthing wordlessly.  
  
"Come on woman, get it together. He needs your help."  
  
Reluctantly, the doctor gathered the needed supplies and sat down next to Shinzon.  
  
*&^&*  
  
Something was prodding him. Shinzon's eyes flickered open, Vkruk stood over him.  
  
"Shinzon. Shinzon, you must go back." the Reman said insistently.  
  
Vkruk was standing in a field. The sun shone down on him.  
  
"Vkruk?" Shinzon said softly, tears hiding behind his voice.  
  
"Yes my friend. It's me. You must go back."  
  
"No! Vkruk! Please! I miss you."  
  
Vkruk took the human in his arms, as he had done so often on Remus when the Romulan guards had taken out their anger on the little boy known as Jean-Luc.  
  
"Go on Shinzon. You must go back. You have people who are waiting for you. I will still see you again. I promise." The old Reman vowed.  
  
"How..?" Shinzon asked dully.  
  
"Close your eyes, go back to the real world. I will see you again, my son."  
  
The Human's eyes shut again, and when he reopened them, Vkruk was gone.  
  
*&^&*  
  
Picard's heart caught in his throat as he heard Shinzon's agonized cry. The son he was never allowed twisted underneath the restraining hands of Beverly Crusher, Deanna Troi, and himself; Jean-Luc Picard.  
  
"Come back to us, Shinzon." he urged the young man.  
  
Slowly and reluctantly, Shinzon woke up, eyes bleary and red with fever.  
  
"Jean-Luc." he said hoarsely.  
  
Picard smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Welcome back. We were worried about you for a second."  
  
"Only a second?" Shinzon joked dryly.  
  
He cracked a smile, which set off a coughing fit.  
  
"Captain." Crusher said, pulling him aside.  
  
"What is it Beverly? I thought we had healed his wound?"  
  
"Yes, we have. But his RNA. Remember what I told you. A full transfusion would be needed to keep him alive."  
  
"I could-"  
  
"No, I won't allow it. And I'm sure he would not agree either."  
  
Picard looked hard at Beverly.  
  
"Is there nothing we can do?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"The only thing I can suggest is that we give him the best few days of his life."  
Picard sighed sadly.  
  
"I can help with the pain, but other than that, I am useless to him." Crusher said.  
  
"Very well. Make it so." he said resignedly.  
  
*&^&*  
  
"Deanna?" came Shinzon's rasping voice. "Yes?"  
  
"I. know you must hate me. Can you ever forgive me for what I did to you?" he asked softly.  
  
"Of course I can. It's in the past."  
  
"Y-you're only saying that because I'm going to die anyway."  
  
He choked again and went into convulsions. Deanna put a hand on his bare, warm chest and held him down so he wouldn't harm himself. She held him close until the spasms passed and his head lolled back weakly.  
  
"I d-don't want to d-die like this Deanna. I was supposed to die f- fighting. Not in a hospital bed like s-some invalid." he moaned.  
  
She helped him stand, assisting him with putting on a shirt over the loose drawstring pants he had been given to replace his tattered Reman war uniform.  
  
"Come, we'll go and watch the stars from the observation deck." She said, allowing him to lean on her.  
  
Shinzon was lighter than she would have liked. His body was slender and bony, evidence of undernourishment from childhood. She guessed he weighed only a little more than herself.  
Together they made their way to the observation deck, as they stepped into the brightly lit room, Shinzon stepped back quickly.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked concernedly.  
  
"Too bright." he mumbled, squinting.  
  
"Computer, lower lighting four degrees."  
  
The shadows around them deepened, Shinzon blinked and went to the large window, which revealed the stars that the ship passed by.  
  
"Beautiful.." he murmured sadly.  
  
Deanna stood next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes. They are." she agreed.  
  
"Too bad I won't be seeing them for much longer." he trailed off, sinking into a chair, situated near the window.  
  
Counselor Troi furrowed her brow and squatted next to him.  
  
"Don't talk like that. Of course you will see them again! You will be around for a long time, Shinzon. The Doctor will find a way to help you. I'm sure of it."  
  
He snorted and let his head fall back.  
  
"Look at me, Deanna. Do I look like I'm going to survive more than another few days?"  
  
Deanna took in his pale face, lined with blue veins. She could see he was trembling and weak, but she denied it. It was unacceptable.  
Here was a man of great intelligence and potential, all to be wasted in a matter of hours. She pulled him tward her.  
  
"Listen here, you will make it through this. I will help you. The Captain will help you. Try, Shinzon. Try." she said encouragingly.  
  
He smiled at her, a strange haunting smile that seemed to for-see his own future.  
  
"I-I have something for you, your Viceroy gave it to me." Deanna said, pulling the medallion from her pocket.  
  
Shinzon stretched forth his blue veined hand to take the metallic object.  
  
"Thank you." he whispered.  
  
The clone examined it closely, rubbing it and turning it this way and that.  
  
"What is it?" she inquired.  
  
"It is a family heirloom, passed down in my Viceroy's line. It is to be given only to those worthy."  
  
He trailed off again, mesmerized by the object held in his hands.  
  
Quite suddenly, he doubled over in pain, his hands clutching the Reman medallion desperately and his brown eyes rolling into the back of his head. Every muscle in his body was clenched as he writhed in agony. He let out a chilling cry before passing out.  
  
"Shinzon? Are you all right?" Deanna asked, hesitantly patting his cheek.  
  
There was no reply. And no heart-beat.  
  
&^&  
  
Beverly Crusher was working on a formula to keep Shinzon alive. The very man who had almost destroyed Jean-Luc, the Enterprise, and everyone on it. Just then, Deanna burst into Sick Bay, unshed tears glistening in her wide upset eyes.  
  
"Deanna! What's wrong?!" Beverly exclaimed, grabbing the ship's counselor before she collapsed.  
  
"It's Shinzon. He's not breathing! Please Beverly! You have to help! He means so much to the captain."  
  
"Take me to him." Crusher ordered.  
  
*&^&*  
  
"Captain." came an insistent voice over the intercom.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We have a problem on the observation deck. You are needed there immediately."  
  
"On my way."  
  
Captain Picard hurried to the turbolift, apprehensive as to what he would find.  
  
&^&  
  
Beverly Crusher desperately tried to bring back the Captain's doppelganger. She injected him with several things, trying to shock him back to life. Finally, she gave up on the hypos and resorted to mouth to mouth.  
  
Very suddenly he jerked upright, choking and gasping for breath.  
  
"Why will you people not let me die?! I have done nothing to help you. In fact I have done quite the opposite!" he cried in anguish.  
  
Picard came through the doors.  
  
"What is it? What has happened? Is everyone alright?" queried the Captain.  
  
Crusher nodded.  
  
"Shinzon had a relapse. But he's alright now." the Doctor assured him.  
  
Picard looked relieved. Shinzon just looked confused.  
  
"Deanna, Beverly. I would. like to speak with Shinzon privately." Picard said.  
  
The two women nodded and walked quietly out of the observation deck.  
  
As the doors closed behind them, Picard turned to his clone.  
  
"So." the Captain said.  
  
"So." his doppelganger replied.  
  
"I suppose you are wondering why you are still alive." Jean-Luc said matter- o-factly.  
  
"Yes. I had wondered that."  
  
Picard surprised his clone by putting an awkward arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Shinzon. I have never had any children. My entire life has been devoted to Starfleet. And until I met you, it was all I ever needed. I now realize that I need a family. Just as much as I need Starfleet." the Captain said.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying, I am willing to put aside all that has happened, and I would be honoured if you would look upon me as. a father."  
  
There was an edge of nervousness in the Starfleet Captain's voice as he looked beseechingly upon the man who could have been his son. Shinzon seemed to consider it, staring at the space in between his feet.  
  
"There is only one man I have ever looked up to."  
  
"Your Viceroy."  
  
"Yes. Vkruk. Vkruk took care of me from the beginning. He was the closest thing I have ever had to family."  
  
Shinzon looked away, trying to hide his tears.  
  
"He meant a lot to you." Picard said knowingly.  
  
"He was always there when I needed him. Why wasn't I there when he needed me?!"  
  
He buried his face in his hands, a sob racking his form.  
  
(*&*)  
  
Captain Picard's POV  
  
I sat there watching him cry. Thinking back on my younger days and trying to be sympathetic. The boy seemed heartbroken, thinking he should have died on the ship with his crew. I didn't know what to tell him. All I could do was help him through the minutes.  
*&^&*  
  
Shinzon had long ago stopped crying. Now he just sat staring blankly into a thick, metallic wall, waiting for death. He knew it was coming. Could feel it's cold hands behind him everywhere he went.  
He thought about what an inconvenience he was to the crew. Doctor Crusher, Deanna, Captain Picard. All of them who had taken care of his worthless body. This body, which would undoubtedly die within hours. He spoke to one of the replicators.  
  
"Tea, Earl Grey. Hot." he said monotonously.  
  
He picked up the mug of liquid and sipped it slowly, unaware of it's warmth, just needing to do something with his time.  
  
Shinzon decided to try and sleep, maybe if he was lucky he wouldn't wake up. he lay down on his pallet and felt himself drifting off to sleep.  
  
He was on Remus again. The hideous face of the Romulan guard leered at him from the darkness. He cried out and back away from the looming face, right into a warm body. It was Vkruk. All at once, Vkruk was being dragged away from him. Unable to move, he reached out to the human, his hands were covered in blood. His own Reman blood.  
  
"Shinzon." he whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Vkruk!" Shinzon grabbed at his friend but couldn't hold him. "No! Bring him back!"  
Shinzon awoke gasping for breath and clawing at his blanket.  
  
"No! Vkruk!" he cried.  
  
He sat up straight and tried not to cry. The Human lay back down, but was unable to sleep, Vkruk's anguished face remaining in his mind. He got up and decided to go to Sick Bay.  
  
&^&  
  
Beverly Crusher was working on a way to prolong Shinzon's life, when he, Shinzon, the omnipotent, walked into Sick Bay. He looked for all her life, like a little boy who's had a bad dream and needed to be comforted. The dark circles under his eyes betrayed his exhaustion.  
  
"I. can't sleep. I was wondering if you might have a sedative." he asked nervously.  
  
"Uhm, yes. Here, let me get you some." she looked into a cupboard and took out a hypo. She handed it to him. "You inject it into your neck whenever you are ready to go to sleep."  
  
"Thank you." he said appreciatively.  
  
"Bad dreams?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why you can't sleep. Bad dreams?"  
  
He smiled wryly.  
  
"Had them all my life. I'm always back on Remus. Vkruk is there." his head snapped up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bore you with details. I'll just go."  
  
She put a hand on his shoulder as he turned away.  
  
"Try some warm milk." she advised kindly. "It always works for me."  
  
He smiled back at her.  
  
"Thank you again Doctor."  
  
*&^&*  
(Warning, this part has some out of character bits. Also, I have an alternate belief in Deanna's reaction to Shinzon in the movie. If you do  
not like it. That's tough.)  
  
In Deanna Troi's quarters, she was having a heated discussion with her husband.  
  
"You should have told me! All this time that-that-that bastard has been on the ship and you didn't tell me! Me of all people!" Will Troi exclaimed angrily.  
  
"I wanted to tell you. The Captain didn't think it would be a good idea. After all that-" Deanna tried to explain.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Deanna! You made your vows to me, not Shinzon. You are my wife!" Number One yelled.  
  
Deanna stared in shock at her husband.  
  
"Is that what you think? That I've been sleeping with him? My god Will!"  
  
"Yes! Yes I do think that! I never heard you complain when he was 'raping' you. He was with you for over and hour before you started to struggle!" Riker said harshly.  
  
"You want to know the truth, Will?" she hissed.  
  
"Yeah. Tell me."  
  
"I liked being with him. He didn't treat me like some kind of possession like you do. You won't even let me look at another man! For God's sake! Yes Will! I do have feelings for him!" she spat out.  
  
Will Troi roared in fury and delivered a sharp blow to his wife's cheek. The slap echoed in the sudden silence. Will stared at his hand, as if in shock.  
  
"Deanna I-" he started.  
  
But Deanna was already out the door, tears streaming down her beautiful face. She began to run; unaware of where she was going, just needing to get away from her husband.  
  
&^&  
(Mean huh?)  
  
Shinzon was just drinking the milk he had gotten from the replicator, when the door jingled. He went to the door and opened it.  
  
There stood Deanna Troi, tears coursing down her cheeks.  
  
"Deanna, what's wrong?" he asked in dismay, putting aside his own pains for a moment.  
  
"I.I'm s-sorry. I s-shouldn't have disturbed you. I'll go to S-sick Bay." she mumbled.  
  
He took her by the arm and led her inside.  
  
"No, come on in. Tell me what happened?" he asked, uncharacteristically concerned.  
  
Deanna slouched against him.  
  
"It was awful. W-will and I h-had a f-fight. I d-didn't know where else to go."  
  
He went over to a Replicator and got her a mug of warm milk.  
  
"Doctor Crusher seems to think it helps in most situations." he said wryly.  
  
Deanna smiled at him, taking the mug and sipping it. She sat down on his bed and leaned over, studying the mug.  
  
"We've had fights before, but never like that. He doesn't seem to trust me anymore."  
  
"Well, you can't blame the man. After all, one of those. sessions with you and me lasted an hour before you tried to fight back." he said, a small smile crossing his lips.  
  
She grinned back.  
  
"I have to say, it was quite.. Exhilarating." she said with a large smirk.  
  
He arched and eyebrow at her.  
  
"Exhilarating?!" he said, waxing hurt. "Is that all?!"  
  
She leaned into him suddenly, tracing the scar on his lip.  
  
"More than exhilarating." she mumbled, kissing him full on the lips.  
  
They melted into one another, Shinzon's arms coming up around her waist. Suddenly, he broke the kiss, another spasm making him double over in pain.  
  
"Oh God! Shinzon!" she caught him before he hit his head on the table.  
  
The pain passed, leaving only a dull ache. He tasted a little blood in his mouth, swallowing it so as not to frighten Deanna.  
  
"I-I'm alright."  
  
She didn't believe him.  
  
"I should go and get Beverly." she said.  
  
"No! No. I'll be fine." he said consolingly. "You should go back to Will. I'm sure it was just a lovers' spat. He'll get over it."  
  
Deanna smiled again.  
  
"You know, for a psychotic clone, you certainly know how to deal with crying women."  
  
The ship's counselor kissed him on the cheek and spanked his bum before leaving. There was a bounce in her step as she walked back to her quarters.  
  
Shinzon traced his cheek where Deanna had kissed him.  
  
"If she wasn't married." he mumbled before going back to bed.  
  
&^%^&  
  
Captain Picard sat in the dining hall. Shinzon on his left, and Dr Crusher across from him.  
  
"What have you discovered Beverly?" Picard asked, interested.  
  
She passed across a PADD and the Captain looked at it.  
  
"Basically I've found a way to replicate your blood so that we can get Shinzon his transfusion." she said proudly.  
  
"That's brilliant! How soon can we do it?" the Captain asked eagerly.  
  
"I'll need a sample of your blood to star the process. The replication shouldn't take more than a few hours. The actual procedure wouldn't take more than three."  
  
Picard glanced at Shinzon.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked his clone.  
  
Shinzon shrugged.  
  
"I still don't understand why you are determined to keep me alive. Family aside. but, it's fine with me." said his clone nonchalantly.  
  
Picard clapped his hands together.  
  
"It's settled than. We'll start immediately."  
  
*&^&*  
  
Less than ten minutes later, a hypo full of Picard's blood was in the machine Crusher had devised and built herself.  
  
"Beverly, you are a genius!" Jean-Luc Picard said joyfully.  
  
"Yeah, that's what they tell me!"  
  
Picard looked back at his clone, so much like the son he had always envisioned having.  
  
"What? What did I do?" Shinzon asked.  
  
"Nothing. I was just watching you." Picard smiled.  
  
*&^&*  
  
Six hours later, Shinzon went under the needle. He watched attentively as the needle was slipped into a vein and the replicated blood began to pump into his system.  
  
"Just lay back and rest, Shinzon. I'm going to put you to sleep until it's over. Hopefully you won't be in too much pain." Doctor Crusher said, injecting another hypo into the clone's neck.  
  
Shinzon's eyes looked frightened.  
  
"I'm scared." he said softly.  
  
"Don't worry, you're in good hands." Jean-Luc said kindly. "We'll be here when you wake up.  
  
Shinzon nodded sleepily and felt him-self fall into blackness.  
  
*&^&*  
  
Exactly three hours later, Shinzon woke up. His entire body was throbbing, but he was alive.  
  
"How do you feel?" Picard asked.  
  
"I'm alive." His clone squeaked hoarsely. "I can tell 'cause of the pain."  
  
Jean-Luc Picard broke into an excited grin and grabbed Dr Crusher from where she stood, a few feet away from him. He danced her around the room.  
  
"You, are an utter genius!"  
  
Picard kissed her hard, burying a hand in her blonde hair and hearing her yelp in surprise.  
  
"Wasn't good?" he asked, furrowing his brow.  
  
Dr Crusher looked a little dazed.  
  
"No. it was great.. Hee hee hee." she said hazily, laughing like a young girl. "Do it again!"  
  
Picard laughed and embraced Beverly again.  
  
"Hey! I'm the one you people have yanked back from death four times. What about me?!" Shinzon protested. "No! Don't kiss me!" he yelped and ran away.  
  
"My family." Picard murmured under his breath.  
  
&^&  
  
Deanna Troi and Will Riker stood in front of their Captain. Both looked a little sad and ashamed.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want to do." Picard asked them both.  
  
They looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"We've made each other miserable for the last couple weeks." Deanna explained. "I do love you Will. But, I think I have feelings for Shinzon as well. I just don't want to feel like I'm forcing you to understand."  
  
Will nodded.  
  
"I agree Deanna." he said a little stiffly. "Still be friends?"  
  
"Of course." Deanna embraced her ex husband fiercely.  
  
"I'll always love you. But it's for the best."  
  
He smiled back at her, a little misty eyed.  
  
"Well, so be it. I only want you two to be happy. And if this is the only way." Picard said.  
  
"It is." Deanna said firmly.  
  
"Very well then. This marriage contract is terminated." Picard threw the thick paper into the incinerator. "I hope this will not affect your jobs."  
  
"No. It won't." they both said.  
  
Will smiled sadly at his ex and slowly walked out the door. Deanna followed a few minutes later.  
  
Picard watched as two of his closest friends went on to look for happier things and better places.  
  
The door swished close and Picard went back to reading his book. A Tale of Two Cities.  
  
*&^&*  
  
Deanna found him in the library. He seemed awed by the amount of books there. Shinzon fingered book after book, finally selecting one and sitting down with it.  
  
"Hello Shinzon." She said.  
  
As soon as he heard her voice, he jumped up again. He turned to face her.  
  
"You look better. How are you feeling?" she inquired.  
  
"Much better. I have more energy than I usually do." he replied politely.  
  
"New clothes too." she said, regarding his loose black drawstring pants and white tunic.  
  
He blushed furiously.  
  
"Yeah." Shinzon mumbled shyly.  
  
"Will and I got a divorce." She said briskly, sitting down on the bench.  
  
"Why? I thought you two-"  
  
"We both thought it for the best."  
  
Shinzon nodded, not pursuing it any further.  
  
"Come with me to my quarters?" she asked, taking his hand.  
  
"Uhm.." He said as she pulled him up. "Ok."  
  
Together they made their way to Deanna's private quarters. She pulled him inside and security locked the door. She looked deep into his eyes and kissed him again. He moaned against her mouth.  
  
"What's wrong. Are you in pain?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"No! Don't stop!" he cried, pulling her back against him and dragging her to bed.  
  
"Finally.. I get the real thing!" she laughed.  
  
*&^&*  
  
Meanwhile, in the Captain's quarters, Beverly Crusher lay curled up next to Picard.  
  
"I've decided not to take that position on the medi-ship." she mumbled into his chest.  
  
"No?" he replied offhandedly.  
  
"No."  
  
Silence for a little while.  
  
"I've decided I'm retiring." he said.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hmmmm."  
  
"What do you think Shinzon and Deanna are doing?" he asked.  
  
"Same thing we were doing." she said, laughing.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jean-Luc leaned over and captured her mouth in a kiss.  
  
*&^&*  
  
"Wonderful.." Deanna groaned, pulling away from Shinzon, exhausted.  
  
"Now that's more like it!" he said slyly.  
  
"That was. wow.. I mean. Wow!" she pushed back her hair.  
  
She sighed and put her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you." she mumbled sleepily.  
  
"I love you too." he said softly, stroking her long dark hair. "And to think I was contemplating suicide."  
  
"What?! When?!" she cried, sitting up straight in shock.  
  
"When you left that night after you had that fight with Riker."  
  
"You were going to kill yourself because of me?!" she said.  
  
"Not just because of you. Because I was already dying. I told you I didn't want to die in a hospital."  
  
She lay back down.  
  
"But you're ok now and you're staying with me for a long time." she said snuggling into his arms.  
  
"Yup. Only for you."  
  
*&^&*  
  
Epilogue  
  
It was Christmas in a large mansion in France. The Picard Mansion was decorated for Christmas. Jean-Luc Picard, his new wife Beverly, his adopted son Shinzon, and Shinzon's fiancée; Deanna Troi, all lounged in the sitting room drinking glasses of sherry and laughing.  
Picard smiled as Worf and Geordie came in. Worf looked very uncomfortable in civilian clothes. Geordie was grinning and laughing just as much as everyone else, he even shook Shinzon's hand.  
  
Shinzon looked particularly proud today, the Reman medallion around his neck gleamed in the firelight as he nudged his fiancée.  
  
"Go on. Tell them." he encouraged her.  
  
Deanna stood up.  
  
"As you all know, Shinzon and I are getting married, but I just found out that. I'm pregnant!" Deanna cried.  
  
Beverly got up and hugged her tightly, Picard gave her a one armed hug; still holding his glass of sherry. Geordie kissed her on the cheek and Worf just stared serenely over the goings on of the party, or as serenely as a 230 lbs Klingon can be.  
  
Picard watched his friends talking and laughing. This was his family. This was where he belonged.  
  
*&^&*  
  
Author's note: Well? What did you all think. I worked on this for about a week off and on. I put a lot of effort into it. Keep in mind though, this is probably one of the only stories I'll ever write with a happy ending! Twenty pages. Whew! And I actually finished it for a change!  
  
To my friend Dunderhead 2: BALD GUY GRACE!  
  
And to everyone else: Villains forever! Tom Hardy rules dude!  
  
Random fact: Did you know that Tom Hardy was in Black Hawk Down and was buddies with Orlando Bloom? 


End file.
